Multiple-port memories are widely used in electronic applications, in which high-speed data transfer is critical, including, but not limited to, data and packet buffering, shared memory switching, video processing, data communications, and the like. Multiple-port memory, such as dual-port memory, unlike its single-port memory counterpart, is generally characterized by its ability to read data from or write data to the memory on one port while concurrently reading a second piece of data from or writing a second piece of data to the memory on another port. Hence, each port provides a separate, independent read and write access path for reading data from the memory, or writing new data into the memory. One embodiment of a multiple-port memory is a two-port memory, such as a single-port read, single-port write (1R1W) memory, which has a dedicated read port and a dedicated write port.